A machine is known in the field of the preparation of pharmaceutical products, in particular of the preparation of toxic pharmaceutical products, such as, for example, cytostatic drugs used for chemotherapy, comprising a store for a plurality of containers, e.g. infusion bags, bottles and syringes; a dosing station for the preparation of a pharmaceutical product obtained by mixing, by means of a syringe, at least one pharmaceutical substance contained in a bottle and at least one diluent contained in an infusion bag; a weighing station of the containers; and a robotized arm for gripping and transporting the containers themselves.
The store, the dosing station, the weighing station and the robotized arm are accommodated within a containment chamber limited by a protective casing provided with an access opening adapted to allow personnel to load and/or unload the various types of containers into/from the store itself.
In order to protect the health of personnel and to avoid the diffusion of toxic substances outside the containing chamber, the machine normally comprises a pneumatic ventilation device for feeding an air flow through the containing chamber itself.
The pneumatic ventilation device is selectively controlled so that the pressure existing in the containing chamber is lower than the pressure existing in the environment outside the containing chamber itself.
The known machines for the preparation of pharmaceutical products of the type described above have some drawbacks mainly deriving from the fact that the various pressures existing in the containing chamber and in the environment outside the containing chamber prevent the diffusion of toxic substances from the containing chamber into the outside environment, but do not prevent the diffusion of contaminating agents from the outside environment into the containing chamber.